Not Every Suicide
by Lunamon810
Summary: When the Phantom Troupe is blown up by a faulty engine, what does Kurapika have left? (Warning; 2/3 in the morning writing)


**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here with uh... Another one of my 2/3 in the morning writings... So... Yeah... I KNOW the reviews for this aren't going to be well. But I promised someone I'd post it so...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER.**

* * *

"Will you make it to town in time for our meeting next week?" Leorio asked, and Kurapika smiled slightly and nodded. He hated to lie, but at least he couldn't get grief about missing this time. After this, at least he wouldn't have to miss meetings with his friends anymore. "Alright, well I've gotta go. Gotta keep studying. See ya then, Kurapika!"

"See you, Leorio." Kurapika hung up and sighed. He looked at the paper and pen on the desk in front of him. His handwriting was still sloppy, his hand was shaking too much as he wrote. He trashed the paper and tried once again to write the words that circled around in his mind. Some part of him hoped this would cure him of his thoughts, and he'd be able to trash the paper and move on. But some part of him knew he wouldn't be able to.

It was just starting to get dark when he finally had written the letter in a high enough quality to be read. He stood up, the familiar rattle of his chains sending chills down his spine. He had created the chains specifically to kill the Phantom Troupe, and he couldn't kill anyone else with them but the Phantom Troupe. Otherwise, his own heart would be pierced, and he would die. But he'd been witness last month, the Phantom Troupe's group of cars exploded. They were all dead. He hadn't been able to avenge his clan, it wasn't the way things should have gone. He was supposed to kill the Phantom Troupe himself, not some faulty engine.

He felt chills go down his spine again. He could still collect the eyes, but he couldn't locate them no matter what he did. He'd checked online auctions, online collections, exhibits, everything. Besides the ones Neon had. After the ones he lost the bids for in the auctions, he hadn't heard of any. He hadn't been able to locate the people who purchased the eyes either, it was like they just vanished. It was rumored that the Phantom Troupe had two pairs of the eyes in the car with them to go sell though, to double their money. He tried to convince himself it wasn't true. Then again, shouldn't he be glad if no one can so cruelly use his clans eyes as decorations anymore?

His phone rang, and he looked at the number. It was Melody. He sighed, setting the phone back down and closing his eyes. Sorry I can't pick up, Melody. You might stop me. He turned and walked out of the room, outside. He was in the village the Kurtas had once lived in, in one of the houses not destroyed by the genocide. He slowly walked through it, seeing the marks that still remained from the struggle. Such as some knives that still remained stabbed into doors, or broken pots.

He stopped in front of Pairo's old house, tears immediately surfacing in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and went inside, the first room on the inside destroyed from the struggle that occurred four or five years ago. Not even time could heal the broken look on the inside of the house. He walked further into the house, it being so familiar to him. He walked back to Pairo's room, and smiled slightly at the memories that went through his mind. He remembered playing games with Pairo, avoiding ones that would require sight so that Pairo had a fair chance.

He looked at the bed, and the thought of his friend laying on it brought tears to his eyes once again. This time, they did not so easily go away. They rolled down his cheeks as he remembered the things they used to do, remembered finding the book on the outside world. I wish I never found that book... Then I wouldn't have left, and I could have gone with him...

Kurapika wiped the tears away again, after taking one last look at the picture of him and Pairo sitting on the nightstand. He left the house, and looked over at his own. It had a lot of destruction, he wasn't sure what he could see in there. He had tried to get inside when he first got here, but there was too much rubble from destroyed furniture and walls to get through. He walked for a while, taking paths through town and just outside it like he and Pairo used to take. Then he finally went to a small lake he and Pairo used to sit at and talk. He remembered Pairo falling asleep there a lot, and carrying him home so that he wouldn't have to wake up to a world that was so hard to see. At least in his sleep he could see clearly.

Kurapika stood on the edge for a while. Just jumping in and letting his lungs empty wouldn't work, he'd end up coming back up. He had to do something else. As a realization hit him, he gave a sat sort of smile. I'm coming Pairo. Kurapika took a deep breath, removing his tabard and throwing it too the side. He took a deep breath and jumped in, feeling the water envelope him. Back when the Kurta clan was still alive, he'd be in big trouble for jumping into the lake. They weren't alive now though. He hadn't been able to avenge them, or collect their eyes. So he didn't deserve to be.

He sunk down for a minute, not bothering to hold his breath. He looked at the chain on his hand. He wasn't allowed to kill anyone outside of the Phantom Troupe with it, or else he'd die. But it couldn't kill him if he used it to kill himself, and even if it could, his goal would still be accomplished. He went to take a deep breath, but remembered he couldn't. He held his arm out in front of him as he sunk, spreading out his fingers. It took a bit of extra thinking around, but eventually, he managed to get the chain to stab him. Then the chain around his heart stabbed it.

Pain coursed through him only for a moment, before his sight faded. The last moment, he wondered if how faded the world looked was how Pairo saw the world before he died. He didn't have much longer to register the thought though, because it completely faded away. He didn't even have time to see the water around him be tainted red by his blood. or to hear Leorio's voice call for him. Leorio dived into the water, swimming down and carefully but quickly grabbing Kurapika's carcass. He pulled him up, laying him on the grass next to the lake. "Kurapika... Kurapika! Speak to me!" He realized there was gigantic wound in his stomach, where one of his chains was. He realized that meant his heart was stabbed. "I knew... I knew this was going to happen... I thought... I would make it in time... I saw the signs too late... I'm sorry..."

Leorio realized now that in his adrenaline, he hadn't noticed the gashes he'd gotten on his way down. He was bleeding heavily, which normally wouldn't have worried him. But he'd tossed his suitcase aside, and he didn't see where he'd thrown it. He tried to stand up, but pain shot through his ankle. He gritted his teeth, looking at Kurapika. Fine then, he would have to go with him. He didn't want to be without Kurapika here. He laid down next to Kurapika, closing his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fade away too.

No one ever found the two, since no one visited the town. Gon and Killua never did hear what happened to their friends, but they never could think of where to search. Gon always told Killua to be think positive, they were probably somewhere together and safe, since they both disappeared. And in a way, Gon wasn't completely wrong.

Not every suicide is acknowledged.


End file.
